


On Top of the Sheets

by fiendishkitty



Series: Next Time [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lap Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Pre-Series, Sibling Incest, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiendishkitty/pseuds/fiendishkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean said he wanted to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Top of the Sheets

Dean wasn’t kidding when he said he wanted to watch. When I mumbled something about heading to bed after hours of semi-awkward silence, he switched off the TV and followed me right on into the bedroom that we’re sharing at this rental. While I stood there in a kind of stupor, he pulled off his boots, stripped off his shirt and jeans, and sat on the side of his twin bed in nothing but those damned green boxers. Nothing different from any other night. Nothing except the fact that he’s sitting there, on top of the sheets, with his legs splayed wide and reclined back on his elbows and shifting his eyes between me and my twin bed with a raised brow and a smirk.

I mentally slapped myself and get with the program. My hot ass big brother wants to watch me jerk off. Wants to watch me jerk off _to_ him. I’m so hard that I’m leaking, a damp spot forming on my boxers that Dean’s eyes immediately latch onto once I shuffle out of my jeans.

I move to sit and Dean makes a clicking sound at me. When I look at him, he makes a gesture for me to take off my boxers. When I hesitate too long, he makes an impatient noise and the next thing I know he’s pushing his own underwear off and onto the floor and I’m pretty sure I forget to breathe for a second because Dean is now naked and my eyes are glued to his dick, which is beautiful and hard and shiny slick with pre-come at the head.

I push my boxers to the floor, my eyes never leaving his body, and sit on the edge of my bed. I finally look up to his face and notice that Dean’s eyes are wide, his pupils dilated and he is fixated on my cock. 

“Baby boy grew up.” He breathes and I can see his dick twitch and blurt more pre-come onto his stomach. Seeing how much this is turning him on gives me the confidence to reach down and take myself in hand, make one good stroke up from the base, twisting a little at the head. 

Dean’s breathing hitches and he reaches down and starts stroking himself. I can’t decide which is hotter, Dean’s fist wrapped tight around his dick or the expressions he keeps making.

It’s not long before we’re matching strokes. Breathing almost in sync. Only the occasional moan or grunt breaking the silence. Our eyes stay locked for the most part, sometimes breaking to glance down each others bodies, taking in tan skin, taut muscles, and clean sweat. 

I’m so close. I can feel the prickles of orgasm at the base of my spine. I reach my other hand down and cup my balls, lifting them a little, rolling them in my palm. It feels so good and I wish it was Dean’s hand instead of my own.

I don’t even realize that I’ve spoken aloud until I hear Dean gasp out my name. He clambers up off his bed and is in my lap straddling my thighs within the same breath. One of his hands wraps around the back of my neck while the other pulls my hand away from my cock.

He presses his dick right up against mine, curling his palm around both of us. He begins to stroke and I fumble my hand back between us to slide my fingers with his. He’s so hot, body tight against mine, dick throbbing in our joined fists. He’s a little thicker than me. Not quite as long. He’s fucking perfect. This is better than I ever imagined.

Dean is mumbling in my ear. Saying how much he wants me to fuck him. How much he wants to fuck me. How much he wants to put his mouth on me, all over me. Then he sucks my earlobe into his mouth and bites down gently.

My hand that isn’t wrapped around our cocks slaps into the meat of his ass, fingers digging in hard enough to leave bruises. My orgasm ignites and I come so hard that my stomach muscles clench up and start to cramp. The next thing I know, Dean is digging the hand on my neck into my hair, twisting tight. He’s making a keening sound and I feel his cock pulse against mine. Feel his release splash on my chest, mixing with my own. 

We're both breathing heavily and twitching with aftershocks. I laugh a little, the sound kind of strained. Dean pulls back a bit and I see the smile on his face. There is a deep satisfaction in his eyes. The hand he has in my hair tugs, tilting me back. He kisses me slow and languid.

“So,” I say when we pause to breathe. “Next time… we gonna do some of that stuff you mentioned?” I can’t help but blush furiously with nerves despite the fact that I currently have his come drying on my stomach.

“Next time, baby boy, we’re gonna do all that stuff I mentioned.”


End file.
